Merras - Skill Tree
The three skill trees of Robert Merras are Tempest, Skyborn, and Lord. Tempest The Tempest skill tree focuses on channeling Merras' Wind Elemental powers to control and unleash havoc on the battlefield, while also offering light support to his allies. Tier 1 Aeromancy - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases the damage and effectiveness of all Wind abilities by 2%. Unlocks Aeromaster in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% damage and effectiveness) Gust - Ability - 1 rank - Sends a gust of wind towards an enemy, dealing light damage with a 35% chance to disarm them for 2 turns. Unlocks Whirlwind in Tier 2. Tailwind - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Merras' speed by 10%, and half that for the party. (Upgrades - 20/30/40/50% speed increase) Tier 2 Air Prison - Ability - 1 rank - Merras traps an enemy in vortex of wind, preventing them from taking any action or taking any damage for 3 turns. Merras cannot do anything else for those 3. Vortex Slam - Ability - 1 rank - First use, Merras lifts an enemy into the air. Second use, he slams them back down dealing moderate damage. Tiny Twisters - Ability - 5 ranks - Conjures a small twister that orbits the enemies. Has a 25% chance to damage a random foe every turn. Unlocks Raging Twisters in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 30/35/40/45% chance to stun) Tier 3 Aeromaster - Passive - 5 ranks - Enemies damaged by Merras Wind abilities are slowed by 10%, all Wind damage he does is redirected back to the party as a gentle healing breeze of 3% of the damage dealt. (Upgrades - 15/20/25/30% slow, 6/9/12/15% heal) Whirlwind - Ability - 5 ranks - Gust becomes Whirlwind, which increases its damage by 20%, and has a 20% chance to hit an additional enemy. (Upgrades - 40/60/80/100% chance to strike additional enemy) Raging Twisters - Ability - 1 rank - A powerful ability that does not permit Merras to do any other action while using it. Merras conjures a larger twister and can control and guide it to continously damage enemies of his choosing. Tier 4 Dual Handed Control - Passive - 1 rank - Allows Merras to simultaneously use two turn focused abilities at once. Tempest Storm - Ability - 1 rank - Envelopes the battlefield in a powerful wind storm. All combatants have their speed increased or reduced by 50% afflicted at random. All ranged attacks and abilities made by the party are empowered by Merras, increasing their damage by 20%, and all enemy ranged attacks and abilities have a 60% chance to have them be turned against them. Tier 5 - Ultimate Tornado - Ability - 1 rank - Merras conjures a powerful tornado, and sends it roaring at his enemies. All enemies are dealt light damage at random, but at least 20 attacks will be made. Skyborn Skyborn transforms the Lord General using the direct offensive powers of his Element. He becomes an offensive powerhouse, using speed and rapid attacks to destroy his foes. Tier 1 Gale Force - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Merras' speed by 10%, and critical hit damage by half that. (Upgrades - 20/30/40/50% speed increase) Air Blade - Ability - 5 ranks - Merras releases a rush of wind that slices the enemy, dealing damage as well as 2% of their max health. Unlocks Wing Blade in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% of max health) Air Bomb - Ability - 1 rank - Robert conjures a small sphere of wind amongst the enemy, then detonates it, dealing light damage and slowing them by 20% for 1 turn. Tier 2 Skyward Spears - Ability - 5 ranks - Merras knocks an enemy into the air, and strikes 1 time from below, dealing damage equal to 4% of their max health. Unlocks Riders of the Wind in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 2/3/4/5 strikes) Rush of Wind - Ability - 1 rank - Increases Merras speed by 15% for 3 turns when used. Passively grants him half that. Slicing Gales - Passive - 5 ranks - Each of Robert's attacks have a 8% chance to ignore 16% of the target's defense. (Upgrades - 16/24/32/40% chance to ignore armor, 24/32/40/48% of defense ignored) Tier 3 Aspect of the Sky - Ability - 1 rank - Empowers Merras with the grace of the sky, increasing his damage by 20%, and increases his evasiveness by 25%. Lasts until canceled, only one aspect may be active at a time. Wing Blade - Ability - 5 ranks - Air Blade becomes Wind Blade, which increases its damage by 10%, and deals additional half damage to all enemies. (Upgrades - 20/30/40/50% damage increase) Aspect of the Temptest - Ability - 1 rank - Increases all Wind abilities and attacks' damage by 25%, crit chance by 30%, and crit damage by 15%. Lasts until canceled. Tier 4 Riders of the Wind - Ability - 1 rank - Merras summons a legion of wind riders who charge into his enemies, damaging them all and increasing all damage they take by 15% for 5 turns. Sonic Boom - Ability - 1 rank - Merras rushes to a foe before they can react, and then dashes away at such veolicty that he breaks the soud barrier. Deals moderate damage to all enemies, and dazes, stuns, and confuses them at random. Dialessa's Grace - Passive - Permanently sets, and caps, Merras' crit chance, and evasiveness at 65%. Tier 5 - Ultimate Ciela's Talons - Ability - 1 rank - Merras lifts an enemy into the air, and rips into them with razor sharp wind. Each cut deals 2% of the foes max health, and will deal damage anywhere from 20 to 50 times. "DEATH BY ONE THOUSAND CUTS!" Lord Specializing into Lord grants access to several followers in battle, allowing Merras to quickly outnumber his foes and dominate the battlefield with formations. Tier 1 Footmen - Passive - 5 ranks - A footmen joins Merras on the battlefield. Footmen have medium health and low damage, and always attack Merras current target. Unlocks Magi in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 2/3/4/5 Footmen join the battle) Defensive Formation - Ability - 5 ranks - Reduces all damage Merras and his soldiers take by 5%. Only one formation may be active at once. Unlocks Shield Wall in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 10/15/20/25% damage reduction) Attack Formation - Ability - 5 ranks - Increases Merras' damage and all damage his soldiers deal by 5%. Unlocks Assault in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 10/15/20/25% damage increase) Tier 2 Ranger - Passive - 5 ranks - A ranger joins Merras on the battlefield. They are a special forces unit, and will always attack the enemy with the lowest health. Rangers have low health and high damage. (Upgrades - 3/6/9/12% damage increase, 2 (rank 3), 3 (rank 5) rangers join battle.) Shield Wall - Ability - 1 rank - Merras commands his soldiers to raise their shields and form a blockade. The next direct attack from each enemy must instead attempt to break through, with their chance to fail equal to 10% for every soldier Merras has on the battlefield. Can only be used in Defensive Formation. Assault - Ability - 1 rank - Merras commands his soldiers to charge forward and either; Attack a single target in unison for heavy damage, or attack all targets at random for area of effect. Tier 3 Magi - Passive - 1 rank - A mage joins Merras on the battlefield. They are skill practioners of magic and deal the highest damage of all of Merras basic soldiers, but are also the most fragile. Unlocks Mancers in Tier 4. Awareness Formation - 5 ranks - Increases the evasiveness and critical hit chance of Merras and his soldiers by 4%. Unlocks Supreme Formation in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% evasive increase and crit chance) Healer - Passive - 5 ranks - A caster specializing in healing joins Merras on the battlefield. The healer restores 6% of Merras and his soldier's missing health every two turns. (Upgrades - 12/18/24/30% of missing health) Tier 4 Mancers - Passive - 1 rank - The Magi is upgraded to specialist of elemental schools of magic. Merras can freely choose which Mancer he would like to join him in battle via the party menu outside of combat. Mancers Pyromancer - A caster skilled in unleashing devasting fireballs at his foes. Each has a 30% chance to inflict a Burn. Cryomancer - A caster specializing in releasing bolts of frigid ice at his enemies. Each has a 15% chance to Freeze. Hydromancer - A caster adept at using torrents of water to heal her allies. Electromancer - A caster who attacks her foes with shocks of electricity. Each has a 20% chance to Paralyze. Knight - Passive - 1 rank - Merras is joined on the battlefield by a knight. Knights are powerful fighters with high health and respectable damage. Marine - Passive - 1 rank - Merras is joined on the battlefield by a marine, a veteran soldier of the navy. The marine has medium health and strong damage. Tier 5 - Ultimate The Five Generals - Ability - 1 rank - Merras calls to him one of The Five Generals, the most powerful soldiers of The Westfold. Each will do a special attack before departing. The Five Generals The First General - Leader of the infantry, he increases the health and damage of Footmen by 30%, and attacks a single foe together with them. The Fleet General - Leader of the fleet, she will signal her ship to fire a cannon to deal moderate damage to all enemies. The Lieutenant General - Leader of the special forces, he will attack the enemy with the lowest health and deal massive damage in an attempt to finish them off. The Red General - Leader of the calvary, he will charge in with a host of riders, dealing damage to all enemies as well as increasing all damage they take for 5 turns. The Lord General - The leader of the entire army, Merras himself, uses his powers of Wind to charge an enemy, and then blow them away with a powerful gust of wind, removing them from battle. Category:GAME STUFF